


小心军阀

by shawtheash



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cuntboy! Felwinter, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawtheash/pseuds/shawtheash
Summary: 邪冬的目镜闪烁着，晕头转向地低吟，待他终于缓过劲来，第一句话就指责道：“你——太犯规了。”
Relationships: Shaxx (Destiny)/Felwinter (Destiny)
Kudos: 14





	小心军阀

_婊子_ 。沙克斯的脑海里蹦出这个词。

邪冬坐在他的床上，两腿大张，露出他鲜有人知的秘密。一副汁水淋漓的金属逼嵌在邪冬的腿间，Exo的一只手指浅浅地插进去又拔出来，用指尖拨开两瓣蚌肉，把那不知廉耻地翕张着的入口暴露在沙克斯的眼前。

沙克斯无声地咽了一口口水。他不会承认，但眼前的景象让他喉咙发干。邪冬屈起一条腿踩在床上，问他：“你还在等什么？”

“婊子。”沙克斯最终还是骂了出来。算不上骂，更多的是猝不及防和未料及的惊讶，邪冬笑了，连电子音听起来都是愉悦的：“我还以为你会喜欢婊子呢。”

沙克斯没有回答，只是在邪冬面前俯下身，摸上了Exo的膝盖。“不知道婊子能有多少能耐？”他不由分说地命令道，“把腿张得再开一些。”

邪冬没有拒绝，大方地更加分开双腿，姿态十足挑衅。但他的游刃有余没能保持太久，他显然没意识到沙克斯测试他的“能耐”的方式是舔他，在沙克斯的舌面压上他的阴蒂的一瞬间，他几乎弹动了一下。当他终于反应过来时，他意识到自己倒在了床上，大腿夹着沙克斯的脑袋，为沙克斯的每一次舔弄而止不住地发抖，发声器断断续续地泄露出静电音。

“你的反应真大。”沙克斯评价道，每一个单词的吐气都喷在邪冬的阴唇上，“没怎么被舔过，是吗？我还以为婊子会经验丰富一些呢。你现在简直像个雏儿。”

或许是“雏儿”一词刺激到了邪冬，他挣扎了两下，用沙哑的声音说了句什么，但词句还未成形就扭曲成了呻吟，因为沙克斯趁机加大了攻势。他把舌尖探进邪冬兴奋得发肿的雌穴里，伸到极限又缩回来，然后用舌面重重地压过邪冬的阴蒂。

他这样做了不过三四回，邪冬就猛地夹紧了他的头，尖叫着去了一次。从那阴穴深处涌出来的淫水把沙克斯的嘴唇和下巴喷得一塌糊涂，但沙克斯不但没有停下，甚至舔得更卖力了。快感过了头就与危机感无异，邪冬下意识地想要逃，可沙克斯舔得他浑身发软，到头来只懂得胡乱地抓床单，上气不接下气地迎来又一次高潮。

邪冬被舔得大脑发懵，甚至没注意到沙克斯站起了身，泰坦的身影笼罩住他，一根滚烫的老二已经顶在了他的穴口。沙克斯在邪冬还忙着潮喷时就插了进去，Exo的尖叫断在了喉咙里，只剩下发声器重启时的电流音。但沙克斯俯下身时，邪冬条件反射地抱住了他的脖子，于是沙克斯用这个姿势肏得更深，几乎要把自己凿进邪冬的身体里似的，毫不留情地往里冲撞。

沙克斯在邪冬第四次高潮时射了进去。泰坦的喘息同样粗重，沙克斯过了好一会儿才拔出来，他的精液混着邪冬自己的润滑液从那收缩着的穴口里往外流。邪冬的目镜闪烁着，晕头转向地低吟，待他终于缓过劲来，第一句话就指责道：“你——太犯规了。”

“我做了什么犯规的事？”沙克斯明知故问。若是换了平时，邪冬或许还能面不改色地荤话连篇，但现在他被肏得语言都组织不好了。他只能瞪着沙克斯，看到对方露出个十足沙克斯的笑。他妈的军阀！

END


End file.
